Happy Birthday!
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Its Suzaku's birthday so Gino wakes him up in a special way. With an added surprise afterwards... P.S- Suzaku is the uke in this relationship, and I made this for YumiKiryu!


"Surprise!" said a happy voice as it jerked me from my sleep, being followed by a heavy body jumping into bed with me.

"Whaat time iss it?" I asked the voice and body, my voice slurring sleepily and my eyed closed.

"Time to get up, it's your birthday Suzaku!" said the voice. My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes, staring into the face of my life, my friend, and my lover; Gino. He smiled happily and gave me a peck on the cheek, laying over me like a blanket. Then he wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my chest.

"Gino, don't you have a Knight of the Rounds meeting with Anya today?" I asked softly, closing my eyes again.

"Yeah, but I'm missing it for you." He said, nuzzling my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, sighing happily.

"You're not falling asleep on me again are you, Mr. Kururugi?" Gino said in a mocking voice.

"Yes." I said, already half asleep. I felt Gin sit up and straddle my hips, his hands teasing the waistband of my pajama pants. My eyes shot wide open.

"Gino! What are you doing?" I gasped, stunned slightly. Gino smiled innocently, but his eyes twinkled wickedly.

"I'm going to wake you up. So then we can go out and do something fun for your birthday." He said, leaning in to whisper more in my ear.

"Plus, I can't wait. So, you're getting your birthday present early…" he said, smirking. Uh oh, I know that fa-. My thoughts were interrupted by Gino pulling me into a gentle, yet hungry kiss. I melted into him, sighing happily. He slid his hands down my body, not breaking the kiss, and pulled gently at my pajama bottoms. Instinctively I lifted my hips as much as Gino's weight would allow and he yanked them off, along with my boxers. Unwrapping my arms from around him and breaking the kiss, I tugged at his shirt, pulling it off of his head and tossing it to the floor. Gino smirked when I started fumbling at his pants.

"Impatient, are we?" he said, standing up and yanking his jeans off before hoping back into bed, hovering over my naked body with his boxered body. Leaning his head down to kiss me again, he caressed my hips, my thighs, and wrapped his hand around my length. I stiffened slightly and arched into his hand at the simple warmth of it. Then I felt his tongue force its way into my mouth, toying with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my tongue with his, and then he did something unexpected. He quickly flipped me over onto my stomach, yanked his boxers off roughly, and grabbed my thighs, spreading them apart so he could have easy access to my ass.

"B...but Gino you didn't…" I stuttered, blushing and craning my neck to look at him. His eyes were wild with need and affection.

"I'm sorry Suzaku…but I can't wait. I want you now." He growled hungrily, thrusting his own length deep inside of me. I bit my knuckle to keep from screaming in pain, but it was soon overwhelmed with pleasure as he thrust in and out of me with deft movements.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I moaned, as he spread me farther apart and thrust rapidly into me.

"Suzaku…I love you so…much." Gino panted, pulling me into a kneeling position and wrapping one hand around my waist for support, the other around my hardened length. I shuddered in pleasure and arched into him, a moan passing my lips.

"I love you too…Gino!" I screamed in pleasure as he pumped my length with every thrust into me.

"Suzaku, I'm gonna-"

"Gino, I'm gonna-"we both said at the same time as his cum filled me and mine soaked his hand. He pulled out and we both collapsed onto my bed, sticky with sweat and cum. Gino spooned me and nuzzled my neck, pulling something from his pants and grabbing my hand.

"Suzaku…will you…will you marry me?" Gino said, sliding something onto my finger. I looked at my hand and saw a beautiful engagement ring on my finger. I rolled over to face Gino.

"Y...yes! I will! I love you." I said, tears flowing from my eyes as I kissed him happily. Gino kissed me back and smiled, pulling away.

"I love you to, my little uke wife." He said.


End file.
